Reunions
by orsinoslady
Summary: A what-if story. Two years post proposal, they happen to meet at a gala in New York. This is rated M for a reason. Most likely a two parter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:** I have at least one more part planned for this I think, though I'm also fairly happy with this being a oneshot. We shall see I guess.

—-

Fridays were supposed to be simple. It was a pact that Rory made with herself upon graduating college and being unable to attend the required Friday Night Dinners at her grandparents house. Upon shirking the requirement because of living too far away, Rory decided that she could finally start having low key Fridays. She didn't have the pall of a possibly uncomfortable dinner every week hanging over her.

And, for the last 2 years, she had done just that. She would make sure she had a lighter work load on Fridays so that she could slip out a few hours early and start her evenings off right: movies and snacks. Without fail. She would sometimes mix it up by taking the day off or going out with friends or even dates, but more often than not, she would be parked on her couch on a Friday evening watching horrible movies.

Unfortunately, this particular Friday evening she wouldn't be able to partake in her usual ritual. She was made feature editor a few months earlier, which meant that while she still wrote quite a few pieces, she was able to hand off some of the schmoozing to lower staff writers, thus freeing up her Friday nights. However, the writer that was supposed to cover a gala had called in sick that day and there was no one else that could cover this gala on such short notice.

So, that is how Rory Gilmore found herself in downtown New York wearing one of the formal dresses that she never had occasion to wear anymore. This particular one was a deep red color and shared more skin than she was usually comfortable with. But, she hadn't had reason to wear it since buying it because she had bought it when she and Logan were still together. But they weren't anymore and she never had the chance to wear it around him. She never could bring herself to get rid of it or the other dresses that were stashed in the back of her closet. Luckily for her, working at the Time did allow her the opportunity to dress up and feel pretty for a few nights every year.

So, here she was at a society event at the New York Library wearing a sinful red dress all to cover a story about the fundraising. She probably could have gotten these answers by placing a few well timed phone calls or by forcing a junior staffer to attend, but, if she was willing to admit it to herself, she missed the glitz and glamor of society parties. While she might not always enjoy them or the people, there was usually decent food and free booze. And it was a good excuse to break out of her rut.

Upon walking into the main part of the library, Rory's breath was taken away. Whoever was in charge of the event had done a wonderful job of transforming the library into a party space. Walking in she noticed that this was an event to raise money for literary in younger children, so she thought it fitting that they held it in the library. And, she hoped that they raised a decent amount of money for the cause. Reading was pretty important to her and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't had her world of books growing up.

Rory spied the bar and made a beeline for it. She ordered a martini and scanned the room while waiting for it to be mixed. It was still early, so there wasn't a line and Rory was quickly able to locate some other reporters that she knew across the room. She smiled at the bartender when he handed her the martini and then made her way across the room.

She greeted everyone in the group and found herself settling in to their conversation. They were discussing who they thought would show at this event and who would end up showing their asses after having too much to drink. "Gilmore! Look at you!" Steve, a reporter for a small online magazine, exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Damn, Rory," Lexi from the Sun agreed. "If I'd known that's what you looked like all cleaned up, I would have asked you out ages ago."

Rory laughed, knowing Lexi was joking. She might be a lesbian, but Rory knew for a fact that she preferred leggy blondes. But, Rory basked in their compliments. Usually, they saw each other during the working day and they all wore business attire. On this night, the men were in nice suits or tuxes and the ladies all in dresses. Rory's seemed to be the show stopper though. It had a plunging neckline and almost no back to speak of. It was fit to her body and flared out slightly at the bottom. She had to admit that she felt very pretty after seeing everyone's reaction to her.

After relaxing into the conversation, Rory found herself really enjoying the night and wondered why she didn't go out more often. It's not like she wasn't invited out by other staffers at the paper or that she didn't have friends, because she did. But, as sad as it was to admit it, she just didn't feel like putting the effort in. And it reflected in her personal life. Outside of a few casual relationships scattered and the few close friends she had, she was veritably alone in New York. She decided that it had to change. She had spent too long lamenting a relationship and other things that weren't meant to be.

After making this agreement with herself, the organizer tapped the microphone, grabbing the attention of the room. Rory just then realized how crowded it had gotten. "Good evening! I hope your evening has gotten off to a wonderful start. I want to thank you all for being here and helping us raise money for this wonderful cause."

She paused for the polite applause that the crowd gave her. Once it had quieted back down, "Dinner will be served shortly, so if you could please find your seats, the evening can begin."

Rory glanced at her ticket and saw that she was at Table 6. She started to wind her way through the tables, and finally found it right by the dance floor. She had a prime seat, she noticed, most likely because she was from the Time. She found her placard and sat down, placing her now empty martini glass by the water glass on the table. She realized she should have refilled it before sitting down, but one glance at the bar told her it would be futile to attempt to do it now.

She sat back and started taking mental notes of the room to add to her notes for the evening later. Her table slowly started to fill and she smiled politely and introduced herself to everyone. Only one seat was empty to her left, but she didn't know who it was since all that was there was the name of the company, Rocket Publishing. The waiters were just bringing the first course out when someone slipped into the seat.

"Sorry I'm late," the person stated, grabbing the napkin off his place setting.

Rory tensed, having recognized the voice. She couldn't believe her dumb luck. The one time she has to come to an event to cover it for the paper, she has to be seated next to her ex, Logan. She sat there, not quite sure what to do. It didn't seem that Logan had realized she was sitting next to him, but she knew he would realize it soon as people were going around the table introducing themselves and it would soon be her turn.

Rory was just starting to panic when she saw Logan cant his body towards her and start to say something, freezing when he realized it was her. The look on his face would have been comical if Rory wasn't having a freak out of epic proportions over the entire situation.

"Rory," he stated.

"Logan."

They sat there in silence. Rory finally looked at him head on, noticing that he looked almost the exact same as he had two years before. His hair was a little longer, his face a little leaner and more tan, but he still looked the exact same.

Before anything more could be said, a waiter stepped between them, placing their courses down and the person on Logan's other side drew him into a conversation. Rory exhaled in relief. She hadn't figured out anything to do about seeing him again. She knew they would obviously have to face things at some point since they had been thrown together, but she fully planned to hold it off as long as possible.

She turned to the man on her right and started up a conversation with him and continuing it throughout the majority of the meal. It was only in the lull before dessert that Rory remembered Logan on her other side and that was only because he said her name when she caught a lull in the conversation. "Rory."

"I feel like we've done this already once tonight, don't you?" she asked him, fiddling with the edge of her napkin.

Logan sighed. "Can you not make a joke?"

"Sorry," Rory whispered, cringing at herself. Of course she would resort to joking to deflect from the conversation that she felt was inevitable.

"So," he said, "how have you been?"

"Not too bad. Yourself?"

"Not too bad."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Rory didn't know how to break it and she had a feeling Logan didn't either. Thankfully, she was saved in the form of tiramisu. Dessert had arrived. She dug in with gusto and at it faster than she normally would. She finished it well before anyone else at the table, just like she planned. She excused herself and stood, grabbing her martini glass. She figured now would be a good time to get that refill or five.

Even though she was trying to not look at Logan, she couldn't help but notice how his eyes bugged out slightly at seeing her in the dress. She had to admit, she felt a little gratified that he obviously liked what he saw.

Upon reaching the bar, she went ahead and ordered two martinis, fully intending to throw the first one back quickly before savoring the second. Just as she was preparing to do just that, Logan joined her at the bar. Rory sighed. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get away from him. She didn't say anything to him as he ordered a scotch, neat. Neither did he.

She quickly drank her first martini before grabbing her other one, hoping she could break away. Of course, Logan followed her. "Come on, Rory. You can't keep walking away from me," he told her as he trailed behind.

Rory sighed, realizing he was probably right, even though she had planned to give it her best effort. She turned to face him, taking a sip of her drink. This was the first time she had really allowed herself to look at him and she had to admit that he looked good. Not only was he leaner and more tan, he looked more grown up and confident than the last time she had seen him. California obviously agreed with him, even though it hurt her to admit that to herself.

"Ok."

"That's all you have to say," Logan asked.

"I don't really know what you want me to say, Logan," Rory told him, hoping she sounded calm because she was anything but on the inside. "You obviously want to talk, so talk."

Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You know, I thought I would probably see you again. I thought it wouldn't be so soon, but I knew it was bound to happen."

"You call two years too soon?" she asked him incredulously.

"For me, yeah."

Rory was a little taken aback. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. Before she could respond, Steve came up. "Rory, the band just started. I know you don't usually dance, but I'm hoping you'll finally put me out of my misery and agree."

Rory stared at Logan for a moment and knew this could be her out. "Sure, Steve."

Rory didn't see the surprised look on Steve's face because she was too busy looking at Logan whose face had fallen. She quickly drained her drink, leaving the empty on a table before following Steve onto the dance floor. Rory knew that dancing with Steve was probably a bad idea as he had confessed his feelings to her. He knew she wasn't interested, but he obviously still held some hope based on the way he was holding her.

Truth told, Rory was a little uncomfortable dancing with him and really wished she had just stayed with Logan. However, she had to deal with her decision now. Once the song ended, she made some excuse about needing the rest room and made her escape. While making her way across the room, Rory plotted the best way to get out of the gala without Steve or Logan realizing she'd left. She figured she could call or text Lexi later to find out the details she would miss, such as how much the event raised and such, but she knew she couldn't stay here and try to dodge Logan especially all night.

She slipped into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, still formulating her plan when she heard the door open and close. She didn't pay it any mind until she heard the lock flip. Rory glanced up and saw Logan standing there. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

"I can't seem to get you to talk to me, so I followed you in here."

"You can't be in here!"

"We're the only two in here, it'll be fine."

"But what if someone needs to come in here?" she asked, starting to freak out at realizing she was locked in a bathroom with the one man she had ever truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Then they'll wait or go to the other bathroom."

"You can't just come in here!"

"Well, you weren't going to talk to me any other way. So, here I am," he told her.

They stared at each other for a few moments. "What do you want, Logan?" Rory asked, defeated. She hoped that by talking to him she would be able to just leave sooner rather than later.

"Rory, I haven't seen you in two years and suddenly here you are. I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by."

"Slip by? What are you talking about?"

"I made a mistake," Logan said, stepping closer to her.

Rory's eyes widened, not believing what she was hearing. "You made a mistake?" she slowly repeated.

"Yes, I made a mistake two years ago. I realized it about a month after everything, but I wasn't sure you'd take me back and then when I finally got the nerve up to try, you had changed your number."

"Someone spilled a beer on my phone," she muttered absentmindedly.

"So, you see, I'm not going to just ignore the fact that the first time I come back to the East Coast in two years is also the first time I see you," he told her, stepping closer to her.

Rory honestly didn't know what to say. If she believed what he was saying, it sounded like Logan regretted leaving her two years before and possibly wanted to get back together. "What are you saying Logan?" Rory asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum. I shouldn't have tried to force you to marry me. I should have realized that you just needed time. Instead I acted like a huge jerk and it cost me the most important person in my life: you."

Rory's breath hitched. How many times had she dreamed that Logan would find her and admit just that? Now that it was happening, she wasn't quite sure she could wrap her head around the entire thing.

"That still doesn't quite answer my question Logan."

Logan sighed, and stepped closer again. At this point, he could reach out and touch her, so he did, cupping her face. "I miss you, Ace."

Rory sucked in a sharp breath at the use of his nickname for her.

"I want us to have another chance."

Rory felt like laughing. And not because the situation was funny, but because she felt hysterical. Logan must have seen something on her face because he asked, "What's wrong?"

At that, Rory did laugh. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! The love of my life is standing in front of me in a locked bathroom telling me that he made a mistake two years ago when he tried to force me into marrying him. Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to realize that and find me? I spent months on that godforsaken bus in the middle of nowhere wishing just that. That you would find me and sweep me back off my feet and that we'd live happily ever after. Now, suddenly it's here and I don't have a fucking clue of what to do or say."

Rory took a breath, fully prepared to continue, but Logan silenced her by pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Rory stiffened, surprised, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, returning it hungrily. Logan pulled back, panting slightly. "Ace—" he started, but Rory pulled him in for another kiss. She couldn't face talking to him at the moment, so she figured they could do what they were best at, kissing.

Their kisses slowly escalated into hungry kisses as their tongues dueled for dominance over the other. Rory suddenly felt the wall behind her, realizing that they had been slowly backing up while trying to devour each other. "God, I want you so bad…" Logan panted, planting light kisses her neck.

"What's stopping you?" Rory breathily asked.

"Don't ask something like that if you're not prepared to follow through," Logan warned her.

Rory quirked an eyebrow, in lieu of a response, she danced her fingers over the prominent bulge in his pants. Logan took that for assent and pulled Rory in for a bruising kiss. Logan started gathering her dress in his hands, pulling it up and slipped his hands under. Rory's breath started coming in quicker spurts as his hands worked their way higher on her thighs.

Logan paused when he reached her butt, exploring. "No underwear, Ace?" he asked.

"I didn't want to worry about the lines," she shrugged in response.

Logan groaned, "You're going to be the death of me."

"Shut up and kiss me, Huntzberger."

Logan did just that. Rory then felt his fingers dance along the front of her mound. Sensing what he wanted, even after all this time, she widened her legs slightly, granting him access. Rory moaned when she felt Logan dip his finger inside her. The moan became strangled when Logan suddenly pushed two fingers in her, settling his thumb on her clit. She threw her right leg over Logan's hip, granting him better access as he slowly started to fuck her with his hand. "God, Rory.." Logan panted in her ear.

Rory couldn't respond, already feeling the start of her orgasm reaching her. Logan seemed to sense that as he sped his fingers up, bringing Rory quickly to the cusp and pushing her over. Rory could swear that she saw stars and that she blacked out for a few moments after cumming.

Once she came back to herself, she quickly started to make work of Logan's belt and pants. "Do you have protection?" she asked. She figured he did because even while dating he carried a condom on him on the off chance Rory got frisky in weird places.

Logan nodded and pulled his wallet out, retrieving the condom from it. He watched at Rory succeeded in unbuckling his belt and freeing him from his pants. He groaned when she started stroking his cock. "Rory, you need to stop that if you want me to fuck you now."

Rory bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. She took the condom from him and proceeded to rip it open and put it on for him. Once he was sheathed, Logan placed his hands on her ass, lifting her slightly. Rory lifted her other leg and helped guide Logan into her. They both groaned once Logan was pushing in. Logan paused once he was sheathed, confusing Rory. She wiggled. "Rory," Logan bit out. "I'm trying to control myself here."

"What if I don't want you too?" she whispered in his ear before lightly nipping it. When that didn't cause him to start moving, she tightened around him, pulling a strangled groan from him.

That seemed to break whatever tenuous hold he had and he pulled back before slamming back into her. Even though she had already come once and she wasn't normally a multiple orgasm girl, Rory could feel herself quickly approaching a second one. Logan always seemed to be able to do that to her.

She tried to muffle the sounds he was causing her to make by placing kisses on his neck, but eventually that wasn't enough to contain her and Rory couldn't stop a few load moans from escaping. Logan caught her lips in a kiss, trying to silence her. But even that only did so much. "Oh, God," Logan groaned after a few minutes. "I'm going to come."

Rory felt herself tighten at his words and after a few more thrusts, felt herself go over the edge again. A few thrusts later, Logan groaned out his own release. They stayed there, panting for a few moments, before Logan drew back to dispose of the condom.

In the aftermath, neither seemed to know what to say. They each took a few moments to put themselves back to rights. Rory wasn't stupid enough to think that people wouldn't realize what had happened while they were in the bathroom, but that didn't mean that she would give people a chance to comment on her looking less than well put together.

Once she finished checking that besides a slight flush, her hair and make up were mostly fixed she noticed that Logan was standing behind her, looking at her with his hands in his pockets. Even more so than earlier, Rory really didn't know what to say. So, instead of allowing Logan the opportunity to say whatever he wanted to say, Rory did what she did best: she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N:** Here is part 2. I actually think that I might have a part 3 in the works. I'm not positive. Let me know if you'd like to see it and I'll try to get it written. Thanks to everyone that has been reading, following, and reviewing. Makes me happy to know that there are some people out there enjoying these stories. :)

—

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Rory saw Logan last. Two weeks since they had had sex in the bathroom in the New York Library. Two weeks in which Rory had dissected every moment of that night, trying to figure out what it meant. Was it just a one time thing? Were they going to see each other again? Should she have not run out right after everything?

The more she thought about it, the more Rory realized she probably shouldn't have run from Logan immediately after their tryst. But, she realized it much too late and had no way of getting up with Logan. So, instead of talking to him like she should have, she was instead in a hell of her own making.

She would get up, go to work, go through the motions, come home, order take out, sleep and wake up the next day to repeat it all over again. While doing that day in and day out might not have helped her social life, not that she had one, it had allowed her to get ahead on her article writing and research. It had also allowed her to score an exclusive interview with the CEO of a new publishing house in New York, Rocket Publishing.

She knew that she and several other reporters had been trying to get the elusive CEO to agree to an interview for weeks. She was giddy with the fact that she was the one to score it. The only downside was she didn't know who the CEO was, so she couldn't do research like she normally would to prepare for the interview. She would have to go in with generic questions and hope that she didn't forget to ask any important questions.

While riding up in the elevator to her interview, Rory looked at herself in the reflection of the door to the elevator and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of her outfit. While she felt sure the CEO would be an older man, they almost always were, her grandparents had instilled in her the necessity of always looking nice. So, whenever she was at an interview, she always dressed very nice to impress her interviewee. It cause some teasing from the other reporters, but she didn't much care.

The elevator dinged and slid open soundlessly. As Rory stepped off the elevator, she was greeted with an elegant reception area. There were couches and love seats scattered throughout the room and, unlike other offices she had been in, she felt like she was welcome. She strode up to the reception desk and waited for the blonde receptionist to finish her phone call.

"Hi, welcome to Rocket Publishing. How may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Rory Gilmore, from the New York Times," Rory answered.

Before she could continue, the receptionist smiled and stood. "Ms. Gilmore, of course. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you into the interview room."

Rory was slightly taken aback, but didn't say anything. She followed the receptionist down the hall and was shown into a nicely furnished room with two soft looking chairs. The receptionist indicated the one closest to the door. "Can I get you anything to drink Ms. Gilmore?"

"Coffee please."

"Of course."

The receptionist left, allowing Rory the chance to settle more fully into the chair and get her recorder and notepad out. She placed the recorder on the end table next to her and perused her jotted down questions, making sure she had enough written down, even the ones that she wasn't sure she'd ask.

Rory heard the door open and the receptionist came back into view with a tray laden with a French press, two coffee cups, creamer, sugar, and a few scones. After placing it on the table, she stood and looked at Rory. "Will you need anything else Ms. Gilmore?"

Rory shook her head. "This looks great. Thank you."

"Ok then. If you do, my name is Sarah and don't hesitate to pick up the phone on the wall there. It's a direct line to me."

Rory looked where she indicated, noticing the phone. "All right, I'll do that."

"He'll be with you in a few minutes."

With that, Sarah backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. Rory would have given anything to pour coffee from the press, but she noticed the tiny egg timer on the tray and realized that she still had 2 minutes before she could press the plunger down. Instead, she looked around the room for the first time. Besides the two chairs in the room, there were some small paintings abstract paintings on the wall and what she assumed was the company logo as well. It was a tall rocket made of metal that looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why.

Before she could ponder it too much, she heard the door open and she stood to face the CEO. The greeting she was about to say died on her lips when she saw who walked through the door.

"Hey, Ace," Logan said, smirking at her.

"Logan?" she sputtered.

"Yes?"

Rory's mouth opened and closed a few times with no sound coming out. Finally she was able to breath out "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for an interview. One that you're conducting unless I'm mistaken."

He rendered Rory speechless again. Before she could figure out what to say, the egg timer went off, signaling the coffee was finished brewing. "Please sit, Rory," Logan said, indicating the chair she had previously occupied. Once she had resumed her seat, Logan sat as well, reaching for the tray. He pulled it a little closer to him and set about preparing their coffee.

Rory felt slightly uncomfortable. If she had known she was interviewing Logan, she definitely would have pawned the interview off on someone else. As she thought this, she realized that was the point. Logan had obviously orchestrated it so that she wouldn't know who she was interviewing and wouldn't beg off from it. She had to grudgingly admit to herself that she admired his manipulation. That didn't mean she appreciated it, but she had to admire how he had gotten her into the room with him.

Logan poured her coffee and doctored it the way she liked it. "You remember?" she asked, incredulous.

"Of course, Ace. How could I forget?"

Rory smiled tremulously at him, but didn't say anything. She took a sip of her coffee and groaned a little at the flavor. It was her favorite brand from when they were dating and she hadn't had it since. Not only was it way out of her price range as a poor reporter, the memories associate with it caused her heart to ache.

Rory took another fortifying sip and placed the cup on the table next to her. She then cleared her throat, asking, "Is it all right if I record this interview?"

Logan sat back and took a sip of his coffee before answering, "Of course."

She smiled her thanks and pressed record. "Ok, so, I know that you've just incorporated your publishing company. Can you tell me what got you started on the path to publishing?"

"Well, as many people are aware, I come from a line of newspaper magnates. When I got out of the family business, I tried a completely different route and didn't enjoy it. However, I always enjoyed writing and publishing, so I decided that breaking into the book publishing business was a logical step. It didn't happen overnight, but I was able to secure investors and some authors and here we go."

Rory nodded and made a few notes on her questions, crossing a few off. "What about the name? It's a bit unusual for a publishing house."

Logan laughed and she could swear that she saw a blush covering his cheeks. He coughed and said, "Well, it's a bit of a long story. But, there was this girl that I was in love with in college. I happened to give her a rocket to profess my undying love. I thought it appropriate for my publishing house. This publishing house is something that I think she would be proud of if we were still together today. So, by naming it Rocket Publishing, I'm trying to include a piece of her in something that I think she would be proud of me for."

Rory felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes burned a bit. She blinked rapidly and kept her eyes on her paper, not wanting Logan to see the tears she knew was in her eyes. She cleared her throat and asked her next question, knowing that she just needed to get through this interview so that she could get out and go home to finally fall apart.

A little over an hour later, Rory could almost forget what Logan had said at the beginning of the interview and she could feel the freedom that was about to be hers. She clicked off her recorder and shut her notepad, slipping them back into her bag. As she went to stand, Logan said, "Rory, wait."

Rory looked at Logan, not sure if she wanted to have the conversation she was sure that he wanted to. But, she stayed in her seat anyways. He let out a breath and said, "I didn't think you'd actually stay. I was fully expecting to have to chase you down the hall."

Rory smiled, but didn't say anything. "I wanted to apologize for the gala at the library. When I saw how uncomfortable you were, I should have let you be and tried to talk to you some other time. I never meant to put you into an awkward position and then attack you in the bathroom when I couldn't control myself."

"Logan, it's fine," she said. When he raised a brow at her, she laughed. "Ok, it's not entirely fine. But I understand. It was the first time we had seen each other in two years. It's not surprising that we both said and did things that were a little crazy. Do I wish it had gone differently? Yes. All the times I imagined what it might be like if we saw each other again, I definitely never imagined that we would be at each other, literally, in the bathroom at the New York Library."

Logan laughed. "I know. I'm surprised you let me defile you in front of the books. I mean, they have eyes!"

"Logan, that's not funny! You know how I feel about that!"

"I do, Ace, I do."

Rory smiled, but didn't say anything. "Rory, all joking aside, I am glad I saw you two weeks ago. And I'm glad you're here now. There's so much I want to say."

At that, the smile fell off Rory's face. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear what Logan had to say. Before he could continue, Rory glanced at her non-existent watch. "Wow, would you look at the time? I really have to run!"

Logan looked surprised at her tactic. "Ace? You're not wearing a watch? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't realize I had been here so long. I really need to get back to the office and start typing up my article. My editor wants it to be in this weekends paper. I'll let you know if I have follow up questions and to let you know when it'll be published."

Before he could respond, Rory grabbed her bag and hightailed it out of the room and down the hall. She vaguely thought that she heard Logan following her, but she didn't turn around to look and she didn't pause at the elevator either. She instead veered to her left where she saw the door for the stairwell. While she didn't relish the thought of going down all those steps, she didn't want to risk Logan catching up to her.

She quickly slipped in the door and started going down the steps as quick as she could in her heels. Thankfully, Logan's offices were only on the 5th floor, so she didn't have too many stairs to go down and she only felt slightly dizzy upon reaching the bottom. She pushed through the door to the main lobby and groaned upon seeing Logan leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Really Ace. You should have known that I would just ride the elevator down and wait for you."

"I did. I just hoped that I was wrong."

"Come on, Rory. You can't keep running away from me. We'll have to talk eventually."

Rory sighed. "I know. Can't I just keep my pretense a little longer though?"

It was Logan's turn to sigh. "Ace, we've had long enough I think. Two years of being apart and then the last two weeks of me waiting for today when I knew you'd be interviewing me. Don't you think it's time to just get this out in the open?"

Rory chewed her bottom lip as she considered his words. If she was honest with herself, she did want to hear what he had to say. She still loved him and still wanted to be with him. But, there was also a part of her that was scared that he wouldn't feel the same. She wasn't sure she could face rejection in the face of seeing him again and being intimate with him again.

Rory sighed. "Ok. Do you know somewhere we can get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

Logan smirked. "Of course I do."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. She only tensed up slightly at the contact, but she quickly relaxed and decided to enjoy it since she wasn't sure how the conversation between she and Logan would go. They walked in silence to a little cafe on the corner next to the building. Upon entering, Logan pointed her to an empty table before getting in line.

While she waited for him to join her, she tried not to think too much about their impending talk. She wanted to think that Logan was about to tell her he wanted to be with her, especially considering the events at the Library. Before she could get too caught up her thoughts, Logan joined her at the table with two large cups of coffee. He placed one in front of her before sitting down with the other cup.

They each took a sip of their coffee as an awkward silence descended over them. Rory let out a huff of breath, deciding to take the bull by the horns. "So, what exactly do you want to discuss?"

"Come on, Rory. You have to know what I'm going to say."

Rory shook her head. "Actually, I don't. I think I might have an idea of what you're going to say. But I'm not in your mind and I can't claim to know you like I did two years ago."

Logan sighed and took another sip of coffee. "I made a mistake two years ago. I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum. I should have realized that you weren't ready and let you have time. Instead I pushed when I shouldn't have."

Rory was silent, not sure what to say. Logan said everything she wanted him to and she was frozen. She could tell by his face as it started to fall that Logan had hoped she would have at least said something at this point. Rory coughed and said, "Thanks."

Logan got an even more confused look on his face and Rory could feel the blush creeping up her neck to her face. Logan had poured his heart out to her and all she had to say was thanks. She was mortified. "Uh, I didn't quite mean it like it sounded."

"Want to fill me in on what you meant then?"

"Uh, I'm honestly not sure. I mean, everything you just said is something that I've spent the last two years wanting to hear. And all I can say is thanks. I mean, what type of horrible human being am I? The guy I love is sitting across from me, pouring out his heart and I can't even return the sentiment because I don't even know!"

Logan smiled at her. "What are you smiling about?" Rory hysterically asked.

"Well, considering you just confirmed what I had been wondering, I thought it appropriate."

"What?"

"Rory, think about what you just said."

She paused, thinking back over her mini rant. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Did you mean it?" he nervously asked her.

"You mean the part where I confessed my entire soul?"

"Yeah, that part."

Rory nodded, biting her bottom lip. Logan reached across the table and grasped Rory's hand. "So, since we're two crazy kids that have just claimed our undying love, what do you say to dinner? Tonight?"

Rory smiled and agreed.

—

Several hours later, Rory was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when she heard the knock on her door. Rory's eyed widened. She still had 15 minutes before he was supposed to arrive. She knew he remembered the Gilmore rule about showing up and he still showed up early.

Rory moved briskly to the door while trying to get her earring in the ear. As she opened the door, she chastised him, "You're early. Don't you remember the rule?"

"Of course I do Ace. I just couldn't pace in front of your building anymore. I was starting to get weird looks by passerby. So, I decided to risk it."

Rory laughed, stepping back to let Logan in. She shut the door and turned, almost bumping into Logan, who was standing close to her. "Oh, sorry Logan."

"Don't worry about it, Ace. I have to say, you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress."

Rory blushed and fiddled with the hem of the dress. She had purposefully picked a dress that she knew Logan would probably like, wanting to make sure Logan would appreciate the effort she was putting in. After much debating, she had finally settled on a deep blue strapless A-line dress that fell to her knees. It was actually a dress she had worn as a bridesmaid in Olivia's wedding the year before, but she liked it enough that she figured it would be an appropriate first date dress with Logan.

"Thanks," she said.

Logan cupped her cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "On a scale of one to ten, how likely are you to let me kiss you?"

Instead of answering, Rory tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Logan's a light kiss. However, the kiss quickly started to escalate and Rory felt herself being backed into the door of her apartment. She felt Logan's hands cup her ass as she threaded her fingers into his hair. When breathing became a necessity, she pulled away gasping, bumping her head on the door. Logan didn't stop her pulling away from peppering kisses on her neck.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" she whispered in his ear.

Logan groaned. "I really wanted to get you to dinner. Show you the full Logan Huntzberger experience."

"I think just this once I can forego that experience and skip directly to the end of the night."

Logan laughed before stepping back. "All right. Lead the way Ace."

As she led him to her bedroom, Rory could feel her nerves starting to surface. She wasn't lying when she told Logan she wanted to skip to the end of the night. She had spent the rest of the day thinking about their evening and wondering if they would end the evening as they usually had in college: in bed.

Once they entered her room, Logan seemed to sense her nerves. "Hey, if you want to go to dinner, I can go sit in the living room to calm down while you finish getting ready."

Rory giggled. "Logan, I don't know if I can sit through a dinner with you."

"What?"

Rory could hear the disbelief and heartbreak in his voice. She realized what she said and how he was taking it.

"Logan, than's not what I meant."

Before he could say anything, Rory reached for the zipper on the side of the dress, pulling it down and allowing the dress to pool at her feet. She saw Logan visibly gulp upon seeing her in a strapless bra and matching panties. Rory grasped Logan's tie and used it to pull him to her, pressing a kiss to his lips.

She then quickly turned them around and pushed Logan onto her bed. While continuing to kiss him, she started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, bunching it in her hands before tossing it to the floor. She smoothed her hands over Logan's chest before moving to Logan's belt.

Logan grabbed her hands. "Hey, slow down Ace. We've got plenty of time."

"Logan, let me do this my way, ok."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Logan released her hands and sat back. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back to get his pants off. Logan chuckled at her impatience and stopped her hands. "Let me Ace."

He stood and made quick work of his belt and zipper. He pushed them and his boxers off before sitting back down on the bed. Even though they had sex a few weeks before, this was the first time Rory had seen Logan in all his naked glory since two years before. She had forgotten how he looked. She looked into Logan's eyes and noticed that they had darkened. "Come here Ace," Logan rasped.

Rory shook her head and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Ace…" he started, but he never got the chance to finish his sentence as Rory grasped his cock before sucking the tip into her mouth. Instead, he let out a groan.

Rory had never given a lot of head, even when they dated in college, but she knew it was something that Logan enjoyed. And, the few times she had done it, she had enjoyed it also. She sucked lightly on the tip of his cock before slowly sucking the rest into her mouth. As much as she could reach at least. She glanced up and noticed that Logan had his eyes screwed shut and his head was lulling back. She found herself strangely exhilarated at reducing Logan to this.

She continued her ministrations before she felt Logan tugging lightly on her hair. She pulled back and looked at him. "Ace, if you keep that up, we won't get to the main event. And, as much as I want you to continue that, I really want to be buried in your pussy when I cum."

Rory blushed, but let Logan pull her up and onto the bed with him. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and then pushed her underwear down. "Do you have protection?" he asked as he started sucking on her neck.

"Yeah. Bedside drawer."

Logan pulled back and moved to where he could reach in and snag a packet. Before he could sit up, Rory snatched the condom from his hands, ripping it open and slowly rolling it on him. She then quickly positioned herself over him and slid down onto his member.

"Oh God," Logan groaned.

Rory moaned in response. She rocked slightly for a few moments, allowing herself the time to adjust to Logan being sheathed inside her. She then slowly started to bounce up and down as Logan reached up to tweak her nipples. Rory clenched at the stimulation. She could tell that she would be hitting her first orgasm quickly. Just as she felt it starting to crest, Logan surprised her by flipping her on her back without breaking their connection.

He sat back on his heels and grasped her thighs, pushing them a little farther apart. From this angle, Rory could feel him in every inch of her it felt like. Even though he had stopped her first orgasm, she could feel it quickly building and after only a few more thrusts, spots danced in front of her eyes as her orgasm crashed over her.

When she came back to herself, she realized Logan was only shallowly thrusting. "All right there Ace?" he asked, smirking.

"Yep. Perfect. Except that you're not fucking me still."

Logan groaned. "You asked for it."

With that, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing them both to groan. He then set a punishing pace that had them both reaching their orgasms quickly.

In the aftermath, they lay side by side on Rory's bed, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes of silence, Rory rolled to face Logan, just drinking him in. "It's creepy that you're staring at me Ace."

Rory laughed. "I just have to make sure you're not going to disappear."

Logan rolled to face her as well. "Don't worry Ace. I have no intentions of going anywhere anytime soon."

He then leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Rory smiled as Logan drew back, marveling at how happy she was.


End file.
